Costume Party At Camp Half Blood
by Magical Flying Pie
Summary: It's a costume party at Camp Half Blood! Chaos and weird stuff happens. Plus, the Cullen family comes in at the end just to stuff more random things into the story! There's a lot of plot twists so it's like a big exploding rainbow of just, stuff!
1. Chapter Uno

**Costume Party at Camp Half Blood**

**READ THIS!!!! Okay, thank you people who pay attention! Now, this story is going to get funny but please bear with me, this chapter sets up a lot of stuff so it' s only mildly funny, you'll have to wait for chapter 2 for the more funny stuff. Also the Twilight stuff comes in at chapter 2 or 3 depending on how long this story gets because the Twilight is at the very end. That's all go on and read it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I havn't done this for _ANY _of my stories so I feel compelled to do it. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Percy's Point of View**

"Good 6:30 in the morning Camp Half Blood!" Chiron screamed from the middle of the stage in the amphitheater. The campers then proceeded to snarl, bark and growl at Chiron, you know, they are no good until they've had their morning OJ and mauling of random monsters stupid enough to come to the headquarters of demigods who are like professional fighters and- I'm getting off topic.

"Are you ready to rock?!"

"Yeah! Let's all throw rocks at Chiron!"

"No! No, that is not what I meant!" Chiron screamed while having a very scared look on his face and trying to protect himself with his microphone, hmm, not the best pose ever.

At this point people have started making claw marks on the stage.

"Alright alright, don't get your PJs in a bunch! There is an actual important reason I called you people here!"

"WOULD YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT?!"

"Alright alright! We need you all to take a personality quiz on the internet!"

The campers then proceeded to carry Chiron towards the spit roaster thing and are now tying him to a log.

"You people are so violent! For those of you havn't gone insane yet! Go to the camp website and just take the stupid quiz!" Chiron yelled before Johanassen, you know the guy who was yelling a lot, stuck an apple in his mouth....

"We have a website?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, kinda defeats the purpose of the mist doesn't it?"

"Oh who cares! To the internet!" Grover yelled while pointing his finger forward towards my cabin.

At Percy's Computer (When did he get this again?)

"YOU SET THE INTERNET ON FIRE!"

"You havn't even turned the computer on!" Annabeth screamed.

"I know right?! I mean you'd my mass destrution of stuff would have _something_ to do with water! Just give me a flame thrower and call me spontaneous combustion boy!" I said sadly as I flopped down on my computer chair. I feel a bit depressed.

"No! How are you going to fit that on your stationary? And why did we have to take this stupid quiz thing again?" Annabeth asked.

"I forgot! Or he never told us or, I DON"T KNOW! Let's just skip this part cuz we're just gonna go on this huge mess of an adventure to try and find out the answer, but nobody's gonna tell us until we're in the Land of Oz and a tap dancing leprechaun tells to buy a bag of skittles where we're gonna find a golden ticket inside that tells us the answer and in the process we're gonna cause billions of dollars in damage just so we can come back to this stupid computer and take the stinkin test!" I screamed, then I had to take a breath cuz that was a long rant!

"Uh-WE CAN SKIP THAT PART?!" Grover asked with a really shocked look on his face.

"Chea-yah!" Anabeth answered with a 'No Dur!' look on her face.

"THEN WHY HAVE WE DONE IT FOR THE LAST 5 YEARS?!" Grover yelled as he threw his hand up into the air.

"We were bored! We needed _something_ to fill up our free time!"

"You mean this was all optional!?"

"Well not for you, but for Percy and me yeah!"

"Life's not fair."

"Ooo, it's all colorful!" I exclaimed as the website window popped up.

"Let me see!" Grover screamed before rushing over to the computer and shoving me out of the way!

"It's so sparkly! And pale white and ice cold."

"And it's shiny!"

"Okay if you're done being idiots!" Annabeth yelled before she pushed me off the chair! Is this shove Percy day or what?!

Then Annabeth did all this clicky stuff with the mouse and before we knew it another window popped up.

"You are most like Hermione Granger."

"Cool."

"Awesomeness."

**A/N: You get the point with quizzy things so I'm just gonna skip it.**

Percy's Turn

"I am most like Michael Phelps!" I said feeling very happy!

"Michael Phelps the super famous Olympic swimmer guy?!" Grover asked.

"No! Michael Phelps my Swahilian hamster! Get with times Grover!"

"Ohhh."

Grover's Turn

"I'm most like Penny Pingleton, who's Penny Pingleton?!"

"Isn't she that one girl from Hairspray?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah the one who was eating lollipops."

"I'M A GIRL?!" Grover screamed with a shocked and very angry look on his face as Annabeth and I rolled around on the floor laughing.

"I demand a redo!" Grover shouted as he stamped his foot on the ground.

"No can do, one per person." I said before bursting into laughter again.

"This is not fair!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that! It's going to get funnier just wait a little longer. Nico, Silena and all those other people I have neglected will be coming in later, I feel a bit guilty for not putting them in more stories cuz I think they're pretty cool. Remember! Reviews=Happiness, Happiness=Inspiration, Inspiration=Stories! So Review! Thank you! :D **

**Peace Out!**

**-Magical Flying Pie **


	2. Blueberry!

**A/N: Hi guys! I know a lot of you guys have been waiting for the new chapter to come up and I'm sorry for the delay but I just didn't have any ideas then all of a sudden I had a flash of inspiration! I hope you guys like it! :) If you see the movie connections tell me!**

* * *

**The always loveable Percy's Point of View**

At around 6:30 Chiron called the campers back to the amphitheater. When we got there Chiron was standing in the middle of the stage again but there was something different about him. He had this really weird tan, like golden brown with little flecks of green that looked suspiciously like parsley....

"Why are we here again?!" someone screamed from the audience.

"Would you let me talk first?!"

"Hurry up!" Peter shouted.

"Stop interuppting me! Kay! Now you guys all took the quiz like I told you to right?"

"Yeah we all took the stupid test!"

"Would you stop it with all the sass?! Okay, now you guys-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we all gots to dress up like whoever we got on the quiz right?" yelled camper 103.

"If one person interrupts me again, I will," he started doing these strangling moves with his hands, "You don't wanna know! Anyway! You will not be dressing up as the person you got on the test."

"B-"

"NOT ONE WORD!!!!" I think for a minute there I actually some flames in his eyes.

So apparantly Chiron's fury finally got to us and everyone stayed quiet.

"Alright! Now, instead of dressing up as the person you got on the quiz you will be dressing up as the exact opposite of it!"

"YEAH!" Grover jumped into the air and clicked his heels together.

"Oh yeah, except Grover."

"WHAT?!!!"

**Nobody's Point of View:**

Just then a Jambalanian singing group from Glicktenstein's tour bus broke down at the bottom of half-blood hill.

"I can't believe we haven't eaten for three days! Heimlich is never handeling the money again!" George kicked the tire of the tour bus and the tire deflated. Then he just kinda stared at it like he was contemplating wether or not he should set a flamethrower to it.

"I know dude! I'm so hungery I could eat a horse!" Jimminy complained in his very foreign accent while sitting on top of one of his suitcases.

Now back to camp where Chiron is still informing the cute little campers.

"So, the alter egos you will be dressing up as will be e-mailed to you later today and-"

"Look out for the giant blueberry!" screamed camper 6 but it was too late.

"Wha-" Chiron was squashed and picked up by the giant blueberry like those giant snowballs do to people when they go skiing in cartoons. **(A/N:** **Isn't it strange how we all know what this looks like? Giant snowballs... what imagination can think up with.)**

The giant blueberry rolled down the hill until it stopped abruptly right in front of the Jambalanian... you get it, singers. Chiron was flung into a tree and got a splinter on his forehead so it looked it he was a unicorn!

"Look, it's a pony." siad George with a possesed look in his eyes.

"And it's honey roasted with parsley!" Jimminy was hyperventilating and drooling.

"Oh no."

And so, the two hunger crazed singers chased Chiron until they hit Canada when finally, they realized, hey, there was also a giant blueberry back there! So they went back, ate the blueberry and left. Chiron turned up two days later in a leather jacket and shades riding on a motorcycle, how he did this seeing as he's part horse, I don't know either.

This is how the giant blueberry came to half-blood hill

"Okay now, careful, carefuuulll-"

"Apollo are we almost done?" Hermes asked Apollo really annoyed that he had dragged him into yet another one of his little whims.

"I told you not to call me Apollo! Call me," he turns his head sharply to the camera,"Indiana Jones!"

"Oi." Hermes threw his head back.

"Ha ha! I got the lost ark!" Apollo cackled holding up the gold painted toilet paper tube with both hands and looking at it like it was the greatest thing in the world, which to him it probably was, at least at the moment.

"Wow, that is just great, now let's go." Hermes turned around to leave.

"Wait! Just one more thing!" Apollo pushed a button on a small remote, that only had two buttons to begin with, and a giant bluberry came rolling out!

"WHERE DID YOU FIND A GIANT BLUEBERRY????!!!!!!!!"

"I know It's cool right?!"

They ran screaming away from the blueberry for a while until Hermes noticed something,"Hey Apollo, I don't think we're in Olympus anymore."

"Hey you're right! We're flying on air!" Apollo exclaimed while proceeded to do various dance moves in mid-air.

"Where'd the blueberry go?" Hermes wondered aloud.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: Did ya like it?! I hope you did, this really just came to me at like 9:00 at night, a while ago actually, just haven't had the time to type it up. Tell me if you found the movie connections! First ones pretty obvious, second ones a little harder. Reviews=Happiness, Happiness=Inspiration, Inspiration=Stories! I think I should patent my Fanfiction review theory. :)**

**-Magical Flying Pie! :D**


	3. A Lot of Stuff Happens

**A/N: Hi.... Yes this is the last chapter, rather depressing isn't it? Well, it doesn't have to be though...I could totally drag this out into something awesome. Review and tell me if you want that, just sayin if you say yes you will be agreeing to a lot of...weird...stuff, like, they'll turn into whatever they dressed up as.... I'll let you ponder that while you read.**

* * *

**Aww! Look! It's Percy's Point of View!**

"Wow, this place is happenin!" The dining pavillion was totally decked _out_! There were rainbow light all over the ceiling and some Apollo kid was at the turntables. Then there were the regular old sparkly streamers and stuff but they were all over the place so the walls looked like sheets of metal.

"NOO! NO! LET GO OF ME!"

"Come on Grover!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!!!!!"

I finally spotted Annabeth and she was pulling on something from behind a wall, she looked like she was having trouble with it but then she yanked really hard and Grover came flying out. She dragged him over and I was almost about to fall over when Grover gave me a look that made me shrink about 3 feet and said, "Not. One. Word."

The next thing I did was probably not the smartest thing to do but I couldn't help myself.

"You forgot the lollipop...."

Grover jumped up to strangle me but Annabeth grabbed him with one hand and we started a casual conversation.

"What exactly are you Percy?" Annabeth asked with a kind of confused look on her face.

"I, am a Persanthemum!" She blinked.

"Well you kinda look like a flower to me."

"That's what I am! You know like chrysanthemum, Persanthemum." I know, smartest nickname ever RIGHT?!

"Ohhhh...okay." Thank you oh so very much Annabeth.

"And what may I ask are you?" I asked a tiny bit steamed off.

"Paris Hilton."

"Mmmmmkkcchh!"

"Be quiet flower boy."

"Yes ma'm."

"I am getting some punch." Grover stomped off to the conssesion table.

"Hi guys!" I heard Nico's voice.

"H-NICO?! Wha-what exactly are you?

"I'm a male model!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You guys are so mean!" He ran off nearly crying.

"Aww, I actually kinda feel bad." Annabeth said tilting her head.

"Oh well, his self esteem was already pretty much completely destroyed, we didn't do much damage." I told her.

"Yeah, my guilt was like that 5 second kinda stuff, it made me feel yucky! Better not expect it too often."

That's when Grover came back with a really angry look on his face,"Okay that is it! Some guy from Ares cabin just HIT ON ME!!!!!!!!!"

"Mmmkkchpph, HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh, but it is!" Annabeth barely finished her sentence before falling over laughing again.

Chiron went up the stage the campers had made out of tables and started speaking, "Welcome to the first annual Costume party at Camp Half Blood! Can I hear some noise?!"

Everybody was quiet.

"Yay." said Camper 38

"OH JUST FORGET IT! You ungrateful little lumps! Just go back to whatever it is you people do!" Chrion screamed at us.

This was Camper 59's Response,"Hey! You think we LIKE having no life because we're constantly being chased by monsters?! You know when you have a glass of lemonade and a cookie and you sit in front of the T.V and just watch television? Well we don't! We can't, we just can't cuz some stupid dracanae pops out of the trash can and starts attacking JUST BEFORE YOU TASTE THE COOKIE!!!!"

Then apparantly some random monster showed up outside the force field and started screaming at us too, "Hey! You think it's easy having to chase after you miserable little brats?! You know, I would love it if could just eat mac and cheese on Saturday but NOOOOO, IT DOESN"T AGREE WITH MY SYSTEM!!! SOOO, then I have to get all dressed up and go hunting for stupid demi-gods!

"Hey what are you complaining about?! We're the ones getting eaten!" Camper 49 yelled back.

"Oh, Puh-lease! Give me a break! You ALWAYS GET AWAY! Why can't you just line up on a shelf in Wal-Mart like normal people?!"

"I demand more pineapples!" screamed Camper 29.

"NOOO! MY HAIR'S FALLING OUT!" Camper 39 started running around in circles.

"Everybody into the pool!" Directed Camper 45

"You can't make us!" Rebelled Camper 25.

Anyways, within all the chaos a little Demeter kid came and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Persanthemuuuumm." She had this weird ghosty whispery voice. It was kinda creepy.

"Yeah?"

"You're so pretty." She said.

Another Demeter camper walked up next to her and said,"The prettiest flower I've eeeever seen." She spoke in that weird voice too.

"Ha ha. Very funny guys."

Another Demeter camper came up and said "We're gonna take care of you forever and ever." He had the same kind of voice too.

"Suuuure." Getting kinda weirded out.

"Soooooooo pretty." Wait that's Abigail, I've talked to her before and that is not her regular voice....

"Guys...."

"We love you Persanthemum."

"We loooooooooove you." They're talking in unison now. THEY'RE TALKING IN UNISON NOW!!!

"You can stop the joke now! Ha ha ha...."

"We already have a pot picked out just for you."

"Seriously! Guys my name is Percy! Remember? Percy! Guys! Guys?...."

"Get him."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" They flipped me over and started dragging me by my feet!

"We're gonna take care of you, don't you worry. Plenty of sunshine, water and multch!"

"HEEEE-" I started to scream but they gagged me with a gardening glove!

**Annabeth's Point of View**

"La la la la la...." Why are all the Demeter kids skipping away while singing in unison? Well I'm sure it's nothing important.

Then some Ares kid came up to Grover and said,"Hey soooo, if you're free Satuday you know there's that new movie coming out-"

"DUDE GET AWAY FROM ME!" Grover stomped angrily away.

"Wait up!" The Ares kid actually followed him.

"You know I think there's something in the water here." I told Malcolm and he just turned his head slowly towards me with this big creepy smile plastered across his face and he said, "I'M A BANANA!"

"Yeah....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------he Twilight Part-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Third Person Point of View**

"Okay, the limited edition shiny thing I've been looking for my whole life on Ebay will be mine in 3 2 1-" Alice stopped counting abruptly because all of a sudden the screen turned bright orange and yellow.

"The Internet is on FIRE!" Alice screamed.

Edward and Emmett both rushed into the room and stared at the computer screen.

"No! I don't want the internet to die!" Edward exclaimed.

"I'll never have the shiny thing!" Alice shouted in despair.

"I know! I'll turn the internet into a vampire!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No Emmett! You might die from the the flames!" Edward shouted.

"I don't care! I love the internet too much!" Then Emmett shoved Edward into the Internet.

Alice and Emmett blinked.

Edward has returned from the internet!

"Did I save the internet?!" Asked Emmett.

"WE WILL DISCUSS THIS LATER!!! And yes, _I _did.

"Yay!" Rejoiced Alice and Emmett.

* * *

**A/N: And that's what happened. Why do you think everyone loves the internet?! Please REVIEW!! Much thanks and metaphorical badge of AWESOMENESS to you if you do! :)**

**-Magical Flyng Pie :D**


End file.
